Various computing devices or other electronic devices have become ubiquitous in today's society. For example, mobile devices can provide basic wireless telephone service and various other features available on desktop and laptop computers. Further, such computing devices can be Internet-enabled, BLUETOOTH®-enabled, or otherwise enabled for communications with various other computing devices. These computing devices may include highly efficient processors and display functionality for rendering rich graphical information that is available to be downloaded to the device over the Internet or wireless networks. These devices include personal information management (PIM) functions, such as address books, appointment calendars, and the like. In addition, these devices have the ability to handle multiple functions at once.
Many computing devices in the home or other environments are capable of communicating over the Internet or other communications networks. Such devices may include computers, mobile devices, televisions, Wi-Fi photo frames, audio players (e.g. an MP3 player), and the like. A communication request to such computing devices may arrive when a user is not in proximity to the original recipient device. Further, such a communication request may be in a format unsupported by the recipient device. Accordingly, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for systems and methods for aggregating computing devices and communication channels such that a user may be notified of an incoming communication regardless of a type of the communication or proximity of a user to a computing device.